


New Level of Embarrassment.

by AKoolLesb



Category: RedSwanQueen - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Lesbians, Love, Married Couple, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, RedQueen, RedSwan - Freeform, RedSwanQueen, Requited Love, Secret Admirer, Threesome - F/F/F, Throuple, gays, swanqueen - Freeform, three gals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKoolLesb/pseuds/AKoolLesb
Summary: Ruby admires the women from afar and up close but staring comes with consequences, and the turn taken leads to joy but immense embarrassment.





	New Level of Embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really finished and I can do a smut scene if you all likey :) Just some RedSwanQueen. a little weird i know but eh. A little inspired by Bad Ideas by Tessa Violet.

Regina Mills and her wife Emma Swan are the absolute definition of love. I see the unwavering love expressed through shining eyes which always causes my breath to catch in my throat because for just a second, when the stare is broken and they turn to me, I feel that unconditional love. 

Regina's eyes are a deep dark chocolate which hold years of despair but an amount of hope that you only see in naive children. Those eyes express more, sometimes, than the words she forms as though that tough exterior is solid if you truly look carefully the orbs are the window to her emotions. Then her face is stunning, as that midnight hair frames regally elegant features and rouge red lips hold a evil smirks and soft smiles. That body was sculptured but the gods with curves and a tan that leave anyone drooling. Especially me. The figure weakens my knees whenever I see her, even in that old ragged Friends shirt she wears to lounge about in, about three sizes too big but she is still as beautiful in that as those pantie dropping Queen dresses. Her laugh is like the melody to my soul and her beaming smile causes my heart rate to rise significantly. 

Then there is Emma, her eyes green and sparkling like emeralds and whenever she beams her stunning smile they blase a light like heated magnesium. They also portray a long time of sadness but at the moment that despair has disappeared by the love and joy aflame in her. Golden locks of hair caress her face softly and shines in the natural light. Pink plump lips frame joy through big smiles and mischievous smirks. Her stature is strong and hot, those abs being sturdy and behind being plump. That stupid red jacket is sexy as it seems fitted and has become accustomed to her gorgeous body. When her emerald eyes connect with my honey brown orbs it creates a bubbling of happiness in my soul I simply cannot stop from bubbling over into jovial laughter. 

We often hang out at any possible time we can, as being in each others company brightens my week and even in my sourest of moods they always bring out a smile in me. Like today we are lounging in Regina's living room; they snuggle on the sofa giggling at the Frozen snowman, Olaf as he sings his heart out. I sit on a the armchair cuddled into myself and gaze (not so) subtly at the cuddling pair and long to have something like that. Or be in that. It is weird I know but I feel a unwavering pull towards them both, as thought I lo- like them both equally and that both excites and terrifies me. I want that love and i want to be encased between the people I love and care for so dearly.

Emma looks up and I blush as our eyes connect realising I have been found. She giggles a little and whispers something into Regina's ear which causes her to quickly and seductively look at me and my blush deepens further, the nickname Red really makes sense now.They unwrap a little from their embrace, now forgetting about the Frozen film and turn so both can face me fully. By the sultry looks on there faces I know i'm in trouble but I'm perplexed as to by they are looking at me so... heated. I then realise that my skirt had ridden up as I sat comfortably and had wriggled around the chair and my silk red panties were out on display, my embarrassment would've reached it's limit but it only increased when as I looked up to heated looks a flow of arousal dampened my pants. Red cheeked and shy I stutter and softly apologise while moving to cover up but then strong tan hands grabbed my pale ones as i made a motion to move and suddenly the object of my desires kneel in front of me and those beautiful coloured hues are covered by the aroused iris'. 

I am screwed...


End file.
